


Obsession

by pale_alien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, But still quite evil, Choking, Dubious Consent, First Time, Harry is Bellatrix's Son, Harry is a Lestrange, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Boy-Who-Lived, Not So Evil Voldemort, Not serpentine Voldemort, Oral Sex, Possessive Voldemort, Rough Sex, Submissive Harry, Unhealthy Relationships, grey!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pale_alien/pseuds/pale_alien
Summary: Even after her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's obsession with the Dark Lord didn't stop. So she decided to give birth to a beautiful girl, worthy of standing next to him as his consort. Unfortunately, it wasn't a girl that was born. It was an alluring boy, who caught the attention of the Dark Lord more than a girl would have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea struck me suddenly and I thought why not.  
> I don't have a beta so there are going to be some grammar mistakes as English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> In this fan fiction Harry is named Harrien and is the biological child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. There is not a boy-who-lived, because Lilly and James never married.

 Young Harrien couldn’t even try to understand, why his mother had always urged him to be near to the Dark Lord whenever possible. _'You have to catch his attention, when he’s in the same room.'_ she said, _'You have a pretty face, it doesn’t matter you’re a boy.'_   She kept repeating and on her face had been an obsessed, perhaps a bit of a crazy smile. _'Well, I wanted a girl. The Dark Lord would have definitely liked her better, because she would look more like me. Don’t fret though, you’re an alright one too. It’s going to be a bit harder, but the Dark Lord would like your body, it’s feminine and thin. You definitely inherited it from me.'_

 Harrien didn’t like the Dark Lord at all, so it was a mystery to him why his mother did it. His father, Rodolphus, was far more beautiful, kinder looking, though most people wouldn’t use the word kind to describe him. Although, the Dark Lord didn’t draw back in appeal, his beauty looked… deadly, almost evil. Quite evil actually. Harrien couldn't stop his shivers every time he saw him and sometimes Harrien was glad that he wasn’t the only one who felt easily overpowered by the Dark Lord’s presence. It was obvious that dark magic had touched him over the years he existed.

 Harrien couldn’t remember their first meeting (because he was too young), but his mother always kept repeating, that he was the first one to be given the Dark Lord’s blessing. She thought he was special. Bullshit if you asked him. Later her Lord had given his cousin Draco, as well as Theodor his blessings.

 With each year passing, Harrien was losing hope. His mother will obviously never stop being obsessed with the Dark Lord. It was impossible. When Harrien was a child, around six years old, he hoped that when he grew old he was going to be tall, strong and manly, worthy of being called a Death Eater (although he didn’t want to be one at all) just like his father… not some cheap lover, like his mother wanted him to be. That, of course, didn’t happen. Instead he stayed the same shrimp, almost reaching the Dark Lord’s shoulders, with short but long for a man hair, which his mother almost always had braided.

 When Harrien was eleven and didn’t receive his Hogwarts letter (which his cousin Draco had received a few days before him), he thought that he was unworthy and a squib. His magic told him otherwise, but still he was pretty shocked. Later on his laughing mother informed him that he wasn’t going to Hogwarts, under the strict orders of the Dark Lord. She told him the Dark Lord disfavored the school and instead he was to be homeschooled. Merlin, since when he had a said on Harrien’s life? The boy was quite angry by then, so his accidental magic spoke up and a few seconds later his mother’s face was cursed and on it appeared lots of angry red boils. Bellatrix locked him in his room and for a week he only saw the house elves, which brought him food.

 The Dark Lord was going to visit them the same week and Harrien couldn’t be happier back then. He was going to gladly miss his dark and evil face. Apparently the Dark Lord was an exception and while Harry was pleased in his room the first moment, a few seconds later his mother walked into his room and told him to follow her. There were loads of people in their meeting room. Draco had been there too with his parents and surrounded by some inner circle Death Eaters. Harrien had wanted to say hi, but he had been stopped by the screeching voice of his mother.

 ''Harrien, the Dark Lord requires your attention,'' She had him held by his neck, pushing him towards her Master. If Harry’s balance was untrained, he would instantly be smashed against the Dark Lord’s chest. But thanks to Merlin, or Bellatrix, Harrien spent half an hour every day with heavy and old books on his head. _'As all purebloods should. I myself spent double your time every day when I was young.'_

 ''I was told by your mother that you were quite a naughty boy last week. Is that true, Harrien?''

 Harrien’s thoughts were ripped from the quiet, yet superior voice of the Dark Lord. That day hadn't been an exception and he felt the same old shivers running through his body. Harry was staring at the ground, not daring to look up and with a reddened face as usual. He had never been on the Dark Lord’s bad side. Why now and for that very reason? Harry didn’t want to curse his mother, it wasn’t intentional.

 His mother snickered, obviously enjoying herself. He wasn’t surprised actually. She didn’t stop repeating how weak and unworthy he was. How if his grandmother Druella was his mother, he was going to be disowned immediately, as his mother’s aunt Walburga had done this with a man called Sirius.

 ''Is that your true persona? Being a disobedient little boy? I don’t tolerate disobedient people, Harrien. Nor people who disagree with my orders,'' The Dark Lord tsked, ''I want you to watch me when I’m speaking to you,'' And grabbed his face, raising it, ''I think that Hogwarts is not suitable for you. Am I wrong for wanting something better for you?'' He asked, caressing his face with his bony and cold hand, but Harry knew better. The Dark Lord didn’t want a verbal answer, so the boy just shook his head, silently praying to be not hit with a Crucio. ''I think your mother has a soft hand when it comes to you. A week in your room… Was it me, let’s just say... that my hand is rough and I’m not so merciful,'' The Dark Lord smirked and then turned to his gaping mother who barely knew how to breath by now, ''Bellatrix,'' He bowed gracefully, ‘’Harrien. Until next time.”

 Bellatrix had him by the neck again and started to lead him to his room with a crazy smile, ''You’re lucky Harrien. The Dark Lord just warned you this time. But I think that you’re already aware that you mustn’t rebel,'' She had told him back then. Harry was so shocked that he decided to not say anything this time.

 But that was almost five years ago, lots of time had passed since then. Harrien had been locked in his room as a punishment numerous times. He had been warned by said Dark Lord even more, but all of his words were absolutely meaningless and remained a warning. _'This is not good at all. Your behavior is just like my cousin Sirius.'_ His mother had said once. A few minutes later Harry finally had the courage to ask her if he could meet Sirius. He seemed like a fine guy to him. But his question clearly wasn’t a right one, because a scowl had shown on Bellatrix’s face and her pale skin reddened angrily. Through clenched teeth she had hissed, _'You can’t meet him, he is a traitor! The Dark Lord should’ve killed him by now, but the fool can’t even dare to step a foot out of his den.'_ And _'Don’t even ask me that question anymore, Harrien, let alone in front of the Dark Lord!'_ Harry couldn’t do anything but agree and to put up with the thought that soon he will not increase his circle of friends.

 Today was Harrien’s sixteenth birthday and like any other year, it wasn’t going to be celebrated. His mother, Bellatrix thought that birthdays were stupid and if the Dark Lord didn’t celebrate his, no one was going to. His father, Rodolphus was sent on a mission in France by the Dark Lord, so he wasn’t going to be home at least for one week.

 After Harrien got ready and put on another green colored robe (his mother was insistent that this was the Dark Lord’s favorite color, but Harry doubted it because the man wore only black), he decided to go downstairs and finally had a breakfast. His mother would likely be out, doing her Death Eater stuff so he would be alone for the most part of the day. Perhaps he could convince the house elves to make him a small birthday cake without his mother’s knowledge. And maybe he could summon Draco secretly so they can share it.

 As always Harry was wrong, because in the living room made just for guests, stood his mother and father, accompanied by his uncle Rabastan and the Dark Lord. Said Dark Lord was smirking at him, wearing a black, surely expensive robe and looked particularly evil today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mostly fillers so you can understand the story line better. It's a bit short but the next one is going to be longer.  
> Beware: Grammar mistakes

 Bellatrix didn’t like to take Harrien out a lot. She thought that most of the wizards today, regardless of the Dark Lord’s powerful reign, were still traitors and mudbloods, especially the heirs of the deceased fools that were once participating in the Order of the Stupid Bird. If her dear Harrien had a chance to communicate with them, they were certainly going to change his naïve mind. That was the main reason why she kept his circle of friends and visitation of places like Diagon Alley very limited. The Lestranges were one of the closest followers of the Dark Lord, according to Bellatrix the most loyal too. There remained a chance that the once left their job and still rebelling Aurors, may possibly attack the young Harrien.

 Although Bellatrix had wanted a girl, her Harrien was as precious as a girl would have been. Ever since his first meeting with the Dark Lord, she could’ve seen the approval in his eyes. Harrien had caught his attention, and that was the only thing she wanted. Bellatrix had never understood why she was numerously rejected by her beloved Lord. She was his most loyal follower, his most faithful. But Harrien, he was special. Her son liked to deny it, but even he had realized it a long time ago. The Dark Lord shared occasionally with her and Rodolphus the potential he sees in him. Not as a Death Eater, but as a lover, consort even.

 Bellatrix believed that her son was the worthiest. Not only in ancestry (the House of Black was one of the oldest and purest after all), but in beauty and behavior too. Harry hadn’t inherited loads of characteristics from his father Rodolphus, other than his messy hair. Everything else was from the Blacks. His bright green eyes, pale face and dark hair. His petite figure and feminine posture, and of course the mad smile, when he rarely smiled. He was an alluring boy, but he hadn’t realized it yet. His future with the Dark Lord was already written and ensured.

 Sometimes Draco pitied his cousin Harrien. Every day he was prepared for the Dark Lord by his mad aunt, without having a say in it. When Draco was young and his mother had finally told him why Harry was so limited in almost everything, he wanted to laugh and then cry, because it seemed ridiculous to him. How could the great Dark Lord feel something towards a boy, who was younger by decades? Draco was used to people doing ridiculous things in his family, such as incest, but this was at the top of the freaking pyramid.

 Draco remembered that one time Harry had almost cried in front of the Dark Lord. Harry had just reached thirteen and his wand was locked away from him as a punishment, because his mother didn’t want to cut his hair and after hours of desperate pleading, he had decided to do it himself. Harry was so angry back then, that somehow he had managed to steal her wand and with a spell Draco knew by heart, he had tried to shorten it. His mother’s wand was very unyielding, even to a person with the same blood as hers, so when Harry thought the spell had worked, it had happened opposite thing; his hair doubled its length. Back then Harry was on the verge of tears, when in the living room appeared his mother Bellatrix, Draco’s father Lucius and the Dark Lord. As soon as his mother saw him, she began to laugh uproariously. Harrien was all red with shame, but maybe the long hair was a good idea, because back then it had covered all of his face. Harry had frowned and his hands were crossed, so that if no one had saw Bellatrix’s wand now they surely would.

 ''Are we above the rules again, Harrien? You are not only disobedient but a thief as well?'' The Dark Lord had murmured. Harrien’s breath had quickened and a sudden realization of what he had done hit him, ''I am not impressed. Almost every time we meet, you’ve done something bad,'' He hissed and waved his hand, Harrien’s hair had shortened immediately, ''Wasn’t I aware that your mother had raised you... I’d say one of my werewolves’ pack were,''

 ''I apologize, my Lord,'' Harry had whispered and almost had flinched when he heard his voice. So weak.

 ''I'm not the one you should apologize to. And if you do it in the future, I’m afraid it won’t matter. I think you must know that I rarely forgive,'' The Dark Lord was smirking and he had looked like he was half present.

 ''I’m sorry, mother,'' Harry had murmured, trying to sound as much honest as he could. Because, he was not and would not be. It was his mother’s fault. The only thing Harry had wanted was a shorter hair. But no, she had to deny him numerous times.

 ''Come here and return my wand. Don’t steal it ever again.''

 Harrien approached her and she instantly grabbed her wand with one hand, while with the other she had started to stroke his hair as if to soothe him. It wasn’t really soothing to Harry, it was more like his hair was being ripped off. Draco had been pretty much petrified, by the fact that he was in the same room as the Dark Lord and Lucius looked like he had wanted to be everywhere but there.

 That was the first and the last time that Draco attended such threatening situation, but Harrien had told him many times about others that were even scarier. Most were linked to some wrong questions at the wrong time, which to be honest was entirely his aunt’s fault, because she insisted of Harry growing up in ignorance, or how she’d like to claim – in purity.

 Harry had told him once, that he had overheard in a Death Eater’s meeting a discussion concerning a man named Dumbledore. Harry had no idea who the man was, so he had asked who he was without realizing, that the Dark Lord discussed him with loath. When he had heard the young boy saying his name, all of glasses on the table had shattered. Harry had received a bunch of aggressive threats and had to leave the meeting after the Dark lord had told him to. Later his father Rodolphus had come in his room and quietly told him that Dumbledore had been the Dark Lord’s worst enemy. Luckily he had died of old age a few days after the Dark Lord had managed to overtake the Ministry of Magic. His death hadn’t satisfied the Dark Lord, because he had wanted to personally kill Dumbledore.

 Draco hadn’t heard much about the man either, because when his generation was born, Dumbledore had died long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fan fiction Harry is still born in 1980. Dumbledore had died a few years earlier because of old age. Perhaps he was a bit too tired to fight Voldemort.  
> There are still Order remains but they are weak and most of them are hiding. They aren't going to cause too much trouble(I think).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Voldemort/Bellatrix and Bellatrix/Narcissa moments before the actual stuff starts to happen.  
> \- The dark lord is definitely calmer in the fan fiction, but is ruthless and merciless when he needs to.  
> \- Harry is going to be pretty much submissive in some situations, but brave in others.  
> \- Harry isn’t one of his horcruxes so the Dark Lord doesn’t look serpentine except for his red eyes and unusually for a human pale skin. Harry also can't speak parseltongue.  
> Beware: poor grammar

_16 years earlier_

The apparition had a poor reflection on Harrien, as he had just stopped crying and now was almost asleep again. Almost.  All of sudden his mother’s voice had shrieked impatiently, causing him to open his eyes sharply at the loud voice. He released a startled sound, but Bellatrix ignored him and moved closer to the Dark Lord’s throne.

 ''My lord, it is an honor to present to you my son, Harrien.''

 Hours after the birth, Bellatrix was on her legs again, and was ready to show the child to her Master. She had bowed instantly, keeping Harrien close to her cleavage with a bit of a smirk. Her husband Rodolphus had paused behind her and lowered as well.

 ''A son? I was under the impression that your heir was going to be a girl,'' The Dark Lord murmured and beckoned her with his index finger, heretofore dismissing his snake Nagini, which though that Harrien was her dinner, ''Raise him so I can see him better,''  He was impatient, but he didn’t show it. The boy was going to be in his army. He was going to be a follower just like his loyal parents, eager to please him just as much as them.

 ''Of course, My Lord,'' Bellatrix stood up a bit and extended her arms, ''I admit my mistake, My Lord. Until the last moment I had thought it was going to be a girl, despite of the opposite signs.''

 ''Harrien, that's his name, correct?'' The Dark Lord had asked, despite already remembering his name.

 The child wasn’t unique, he could tell by only watching him. Well, unless his bright green eyes, which were staring at him rather uncomfortably. How dare he look at him so emotionless, more importantly without any fear?

 ''Yes, My Lord,'' This time it was Rodolphus who had answered him. Both him and Bellatrix couldn’t understand whether the Dark Lord was pleased or not.

 ''I don’t think his power is anything more than an average one,'' The Dark Lord said with a bit of a dislike in his tone. He could already tell that the boy was most likely going to be Grey. His views of the Magical World would probably not be like those of his parents and in important situations, wrong decisions would be taken for sure. Bellatrix’s face, as well as Ropolphus’, were slowly starting to pale, ''But this is not something I can foresee, of course, so the time will definitely show us,'' Bellatrix was nodding rapidly. Her son… with average powers. It was impossible, ''I give him my most sincere and most well-intentioned blessings. Let’s see if he can become the best his limitations allow,'' The Dark Lord wanted it as well. In his ranks, there weren't places for weak followers.

_11 years earlier_

 ''Bellatrix. Come closer,'' The Dark Lord said when everyone else had left the meeting. She was in the same position like a few years ago, bowed, and him sitting on his throne, looking just as powerful as he was, ''I can’t help but wonder what are your intentions with young Harrien, when he grows older. I noticed, that he accompanies you and Rodolphus often, and at first I thought, that you were preparing him for his Death Eater post. But later I dissuaded. He’s too young to understand what is happening around him and a few thoughts later, I came to the conclusion that maybe you want to… place Harrien… in a position higher that a Death Eater’s one. Would you let me know what position exactly?''

 ''My Lord…-''

 ''I asked you a simple question, Bellatrix. Answer me, now,'' The Dark Lord hissed, showing her that his patience had its limits.

 ''My Lord, I thought, that maybe you needed someone to keep you more special… company. And there aren’t many people worthy of it, so I supposed that maybe you would find my son… toothsome,'' Bellatrix stuttered, picking nervously the skin of her fingers. Maybe she was wrong in her tactics. She shouldn’t have led Harrien in these environments when he was so young. Maybe she should’ve waited a few years until her boy had developed better and the Dark Lord couldn’t suppress anymore his attraction.

 ''I understand. So your aim, maybe Harrien’s too, is to share my bed all day?'' The Dark Lord was staring at one point, showing Bellatrix that he was putting his thoughts on her idea, and maybe approving it too, ''Your son isn’t aware of anything, I suppose. How do you think he’s going to react?''

 ''Harrien knows, the decisions that are already thought on in our family aren’t meant for disagreement, My Lord.''

 ''So he will just put up with everything I made him do? I like my companions willing, Bellatrix. What makes you think, that if I see reluctance or maybe fear in him, I won’t throw him out like I do with all of my sluts?''

 ''There is not a part of you Harrien would not want, My Lord. You are extraordinary,'' Bellatrix had said, and there was an obsessive glint in her eyes.

 ''You could say that as much as you want Bellatrix, but let’s be honest… There are more people, who feel fear when they see me, than those who feel such attractions like you.''

 ''I assure you, My Lord. If you request Harrien someday, he will be most willing and ready to fulfill any order you voice him,'' She whispered, but in her head there were lots of thoughts and plans. Her son would become the perfect lover, regardless of his opinion.

 ''We will see. You are free to go,'' Dark Lord said while he was smirking, and waved his hand, telling her to leave.

_One week earlier_

 ''Cissy, the time is coming.''

 In the study of Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix was grinning and walking back and forth, while her sister Narcissa was sitting on the couch and watched her thoughtfully.

 ''What are you plans after it… after giving him Harrien?’’ Narcissa had asked, and Bellatrix had hummed, ''Maybe it is a good idea for you and Rodolphus to have one more child,'' She softly suggested, drinking from the House Elves wine.

 ''One more? Narcissa, you know that the first child is the most powerful one–''

 ''And who is going to inherit everything after you give Harrien to the Dark Lord for his sexual desires?'' She had asked sharply and stood up. Her opposition to everything that was happening was clear.

 ''Cissy! We talked about it! Harrien won’t–''

''Do.Not.Lie.To.Me.Bellatrix,'' Narrcissa hissed, interrupting her for a second time, ''You give no choice to the poor boy. You treat him worse than the traitors who are currently in the dungeons–''

 ''You are exaggerating, Cissy!'' Bellatrix shrieked and quickly walked to her sister, when she saw her rising and wishing to leave the room immediately. ''The Dark Lord is the best thing that will happen to Harrien, the fact that he is interested enough in him is rare. And it’s not like we’re not going to see him anymore.''

 ''I think it’s time for you to leave.''

 ''Cissy, don’t be like that. If you want to have a second nephew or a niece, I’ll talk with Rodolphus.''

 ''You don’t understand, do you? This argument wasn’t because of a second child. It was because of the line of wrong decisions you took. You don’t deserve Harrien as your son.''

_Now_

''Harrien, finally. Come closer.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the three-month delay, the end of the first school term was absolutely rough for me.  
> I've been writing this chapter for three days and I'm happy to say that after two collapses of my laptop's battery it's finally done! I hope you enjoy it!

 While Harry was slowly walking towards the two sofas, where his parents, his uncle Rabastan and the Dark lord were sitting, two house elves were anxiously putting a plate with small croissants on it and a glass of orange juice for him in front of the place he was supposed to seat.

 Harry's heart was beating furiously when he took the place next to his mother, his head was politely bowed and his eyes were concentrated in the space. He didn't dare to look up at someone in the room because he felt that three pairs of eyes were concentrated on him intensely.

 ''On this day sixteen years ago my most wanted wish had come true. I was gifted with you, my dearest Harrien,'' His mother's screeching voice said loudly, making Harry jump and his uncle Rabastan chuckle, ''Today... Yes, today is such a special day. For me, and of course for you too,'' She said trying to sound happy, but her disappointed and bitterness couldn't leave her voice. And of course Harry knew where things were going. His unavoidable fate was getting closer, with a first day - today. And no one had an intention to stop the thing his mother had set as a goal sixteen years ago, ''As I'm sure you are aware of, the Dark Lord always receives the best. Therefore I and he, and your father of course, had mutually agreed that from this day on you are to live with him, satisfying his... personal needs.''

 Harry's hands started to tremble so he pressed them hard against his hips. Showing weakness before the Dark Lord and his mother was the last thing he wanted right now.

 ''You, of course, have nothing against it, right Harrien? Your mother's wishes are yours as well, am I right?'' The Dark Lord murmured quiet enough so everyone else heard him too.

 Bellatrix held her breath, and her hand was on Harry's shoulder instinctively, grasping him hard. Initially he nodded, but the pressure applied on his shoulder told him that the asked question required a verbal answer.

 ''They are, my lord. M-my mother's wishes are s-shared by me as well.'' Internally Harry cursed himself for his uncertainty and stuttering. Obviously the Dark Lord noticed that too, since his eyes narrowed.

 ''And you are sure about the statement you just gave me?''

 Harrien took a breath in shakily, internally screaming no, yelling that he wanted nothing of this. That this is something only his crazy mother would want. But on the outside the answer was absolutely different. It had to be different.

 ''Yes, my Lord.''

 The Dark Lord smirked and his eyes gleamed strangely. Harrien was almost convinced that he didn't sound positive again, but no one around seemed have the want to question him again.

 ''Alright then,'' The Dark Lord, while he abruptly stood, ''If the final decision is taken, I would like Harrien to move to my estate today.''

 The words Harry was most scared of were said. Everything was going to start today. On his birthday... And the only thing he wanted was his goddamned cake, and if possible to share it with Draco.

 ''Bellatrix...,'' The Dark Lord turned towards his mother, ''While Harrien is deciding what he wants to bring with himself, of course his most important possesions, everything else I'll supply. So while he's deciding, I have some problems to solve. I'll be here again after two hours to pick him up,'' And without waiting for an answer he apparated, moving the wards without a problem.

 ''Well done, Harrien,'' His mother slowly whispered in his ear and on her face was her usual crazy smile, ''Have breakfast and pick what you want to have with you, the rest of it the house elves are going to do,'' She said and stood up, walking out of the living room and humming an unknown melody to herself.

 Harrien grabbed the glass of orange juice and leaned back on the sofa, his gaze was not concentrated again.

 ''You could have said no,'' His uncle Rabastan murmured, while his father had the same look as him. But even he knew that Harry didn't have much choice. Harry who didn't said one word, now felt very angry. How dare they talk to him like that, now when there was no turning back? ''Your father and I were going to support you no matter what your decision was.''

 ''Harrien... Harry. I know you hadn’t felt my presence a lot while you were growing up, but I'm sure that what your mother wants has nothing to do with what you want. So I want you to think about it. Are you going to be happy in.... that position.''

 Harry took one sip of his juice feeling awful, as is if he was about to throw up. It was very clear to him that he wasn't going to be happy as the Dark Lord's "lover". But when his happiness meant something? When his opinion meant something in his life?

 ''I think you’re too late, father. And if I said something earlier, do you think it would make a change? I don't think so,'' his father looked like he was going to protest but Harry shook his head and left on the table almost a full glass of juice and stood up walking fast, without taking his eyes off the dark marble staircase. When he was on the second floor he heard the voice of a house elf who was blaming itself for the untouched breakfast. Harry wanted to tell it that the food wasn’t the problem here.

 What was his life going to be with the Dark Lord? His mother had told him numerous times that he was going to be treasured and kept safe like a precious object. The way she defined him as an object was rubbing him the wrong way. He belonged only to himself, but his mother kept thinking and telling him otherwise.

 He didn't know how things were going to progress between him and the Dark Lord, because whenever Harry was around him, he was always getting nervous. The power and confidence the Dark Lord had, was affecting Harry negatively. He barely managed to stay an hour in his presence, what about every day?

 Harrien crouched and pulled a dark brown suitcase from under his bed. He wanted to put everything precious to him in it, and only then he started to literally throw variety of green and black robes. He didn't have many things in the suitcase beside clothes, books and shoes as his mother rarely let him go out in places like Diagon Alley.

 After finishing packing he put his wand, which he left on the bed this morning, in his inner pocket of the robes he was wearing. Harry was constantly asking himself if the Dark Lord was going to permit him to use magic whenever he wanted, because his mother Bellatrix often put stupid limits on him for her own fun.

 ''Are you ready, Harrien? The Dark Lord is going to be here soon!'' He heard his mother screeching from the other end of the hall. So much for the pureblood etiquette...

 He sighed loudly and put his suitcase on the floor a little bit too loud than he intended.

 Deciding to ignore his mother, he walked over to the big window, which as if today was put more for decoration than letting the light inside his room. The day was gloomy, matching perfectly with his mood. The sky was filled with clouds, and the sun which was supposed to shine, was hiding behind them.

 Harrien's room had beautiful scenery of the back garden, which from some point was becoming a long and confusing labyrinth.

 A few years ago he had angered his mother with a heated speech about how mudbloods were treated unfair. And as always his opinion was very different from hers. So it wasn't a surprise when he started to run to the labyrinth to hide from her, when she tried to hit him with a Tongue Tying curse. He then hoped to not be found, and of course he wasn't. Bellatrix had calmed down when he returned and his punishment was lighter.

 ''Harrien, if you don't get out of your room on this instant I'm going to get you out my way,'' His mother yelled again with a forbidding tone in her voice.

 ''I'm coming!'' Harry snapped just as loud as her and then signed for probably the hundredth time today. He turned from the window and put some fallen locks of hair behind his ears while he was walking towards the door.

 Before he opened it, he turned around again to look at his almost empty room. The place where he spent most of his time since he was born. His small but personal library was left with a few books, the most boring ones. His desk was empty as well, besides the old quills, the half-filled bottles with ink and some ripped parchment.

 Without thinking anymore, feeling that he was getting sentimental, he opened the door and quickly left the room. At the end of the corridor his mother was standing, pretending to watch with suspicion a perfectly cleaned portrait.

 ''The suitcase is in my room, Tipsy only has to take it,'' He murmured walking towards her.

 ''My dearest Harrien!'' Bellatrix exclaimed happily, as if she didn't threaten him two minutes ago, ''Am I right when I say that you are very excited? The chance we’ve been waiting finally came. Today is-'' And as she had set that painfully similar and long monologue she had to stop, when she heard an apparation crack right next to them, ''My lord...''

 ''Harrien I hope you are ready,'' The Dark Lord said, half ignoring Bellatrix. And without waiting for an answer he grabbed Harry by the waist and nodded to his mother. He barely had time to close his eyes when he was sucked into the space. Only after he was sure that his legs were firmly on the floor, he opened his eyes again, ''Your first apparation, I presume?''

 ''Y-yes, but my suitcase-''

 ''It has already arrived, so don't overstrain your pretty head,'' The Dark Lord interrupted him, smirking. Harry didn't know if he should feel offended or embarrassed. Either way he felt his cheeks burning, ''So, you are here and I want to discuss some things with you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> Please, leave your comments below. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally written this chapter. I won't even say sorry to you guys, because I don't deserve your forgiveness.  
> The reason why the chapter took so long to write, was a mistake I made last chapter. It wasn't supposed to end the way it did and I really didn't know how to start this one. The problem is solved, though, and the next chapter is going to be published by the end of this month. Enjoy!

 Harry’s pulse was fast again. This was the first time he was apparated and he wasn’t sure if he his legs won’t give up at any minute now. He was also not sure if he was about to throw up on the Dark Lord’s floor. The thought made black spots appear before his eyes. He was terrified of the fact that he was in the Dark Lord’s manor, alone with him.

 ''I can feel your tension Harrien, and I assure you, you have every right to worry, but I think you are big enough to fully understand the situation you are in,'' the man said and Harry’s dizziness completely disappeared. The Dark Lord had his eyes trailed on his and he was walking slowly towards him, while talking. He looked absolutely serious. All of the efforts that his mother had put through the years had come true, and there was no longer an escape from this obscure and enormous labyrinth he just entered. He had to learn to make friends with the monsters inside as soon as possible. For his own good.

 ''I’m not worried, my Lord,'' The lie slipped out of Harry’s mouth without a problem.

 The boy considered himself a relatively good liar, but the Dark Lord's narrowed eyes told him he wasn’t good at all. Fear covered his body.

 ''A lie… Over time, you will learn not to do it,'' He threatened him, but it seemed that he didn’t want to deal with it now, because he quickly released the subject and continued, ''I’ve spoken to your mother, and now I think the time has come to tell you too. So far, the news that I’ve found a consort are not to be disseminated. Bellatrix gave a vow to not spread the news, but I won’t oblige you to do the same, because I don’t think you’re going to tell anyone,'' The Dark Lord said, smirking.

 Of course Harry won’t tell anyone. After all, he would hardly see another place outside this manor in the near future.

 ''The other thing of importance is that I will move temporarily into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to a renewed competition that will take place there this year. And since I do not see the point of leaving you alone here for a whole year, I made the decision for you accompany me. Naturally, none of my most trustworthy Deatheaters will know who you are, so I expect full discretion from you and no gaffes.''

 The news fell heavily on Harry and he was incapable of anything but stare at Dark Lord with his mouth open.

 ''I-I’m g-going to study at H-Hogwarts?'' Harry stuttered, when he finally found his voice.

 The Dark Lord laughed mockingly, a thing that shocked Harry. Even when his smile was full with malice, it was something that in wasn't seen on the man's face very often.

 ''Oh, no,'' He simply said, ''Nowadays, to be accepted in Hogwarts you have to pass a few exams. You admittedly have a chance to pass them, but… How to say this without offending you…'' The Dark Lord murmured, while his mean crimson eyes were fixed on his green ones. He wanted to offend him, ''I don’t think you are going to be prepared enough. After all, you were born and raised for another reason, am I not right?''

 Harry’s cheeks were flushed. He was ashamed because he knew what the Dark Lord said was true. The man’s words were carefully chosen and it was obvious, that he intended to tell Harry to know his place.

 ''Yes, my Lord. You are right.''

 ''Your time there is going to be mainly spent in my chamber, where I have a personal library and other entertainments.  Naturally, sometimes you will be allowed to walk around the castle, but we will discuss it some other time. Now I have a little work, it is too early for dinner, so I'll show you my rooms where you can freshen up or rest. You have my permission to explore the manor, if you wish,'' The monotone voice of the Dark Lord said and began to walk towards the grand staircase. Harry quietly followed him, ''Do you have any questions?''

 ''Um, when are we going to leave for Hogwarts?'' He shyly asked. The Dark Lord hummed thoughtfully.

 ''We are going leave after a few days, a week at the latest. I plan to be there about two weeks before the start of the school year,'' He answered, ignoring Harry’s panting behind him. Lestrange Manor was fairly large, but now that he had seen the Dark Lord’s manor, Harry was quick to change his mind.

 The green eyed boy was ready to faint and was already pretty much sure that the stairs didn’t have an ending, when finally on the horizon a long corridor appeared. He mentally calmed down.

 ''Here are my chambers where you can find my library and my study. There are several other rooms,'' The Dark Lord said, and turned to the left where he stood before a large raven black door. Harry quickly caught up with him and abruptly stopped beside him, taking a deep breath. ''This is my bedroom, or maybe I should already say _our_ bedroom.'' His red eyes gleamed with fun and a slight smile was playing on his face, ''You're free to do whatever you want,'' Then he turned in the opposite direction, leaving Harry alone and still quite scared.

 Without thinking, the boy put his hand on the door knob and pushed the heavy door inward. His warm body instantly collided with the cold air coming from the inside. The room was almost pitch black. Despite the inhospitable feeling he got, Harry's footsteps did not slow for a second.

 In fact, the place looked incredibly beautiful and clean, and perhaps the very fact that he would be sleeping here with the Dark Lord made him think negatively.

 The walls were covered with dark green Victorian-looking wallpapers, whose shapes gleamed in silver. The bed was the most enormous bed he had ever seen, and the windows, even though they were covered by thick burgundy curtains, they almost reached the ceiling.

 All this darkness seemed terribly unacceptable to him, so he quickly walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains apart.

 Light pierced the room, and now the place didn’t look so bleak and inhospitable. Harry could somehow see himself here in the future.

 Through the windows, like in his room at the Lestrange Manor, the courtyard was visible. It did not have a maze, but it was much more beautiful. There was a huge fountain and several benches around it. To the left there were several gazebos, and in the distance Harry could see two greenhouses. What surprised the green-eyed boy the most was the abundance of flowers around. And they were all very well maintained.

 Harry couldn’t wait to go and see them, because back home, his mother wasn’t a big fan of flowers. Well maybe she was, but only to those that bit and burned him when he passed by them.

 The boy sighed and turned to look around the room. It really seemed typical of the Dark Lord, but so strange and new to Harry. It would take time to get used to it.

 As his eyes swallowed the new place, he noticed his suitcase on the left side of the bed, leading to a door which was probably the bathroom he had not seen yet.

 ''Uhm, house elf?'' he said hesitantly, as he still didn’t know the name of it.

 A few seconds later, with a quiet crack, a young looking house elf popped in the room.

 ''What can Gabky do for you, young Master?''

 ''Did the Dark Lord tell you something about my suitcase?'' He asked, biting his lower lip worriedly. He didn’t know where he was supposed to put his things.

 ''No, Master didn’t tell anything to Gabky, but Gabky can sort young Master’s things for him.''

 ''If you have no other tasks, go ahead,'' Harry said, and as the creature started working, Harry continued to look around. He went to door, which was supposed to lead him to the bathroom and opened it. It was the bathroom, Harry found out with satisfaction. Compared to the darker look of the bedroom, the bathroom was slightly lighter and it was colored in dark-gray. It was huge.

 Harrien took a step inside, but was quickly interrupted by the house elf that had done his job already.

 ''Gabky is ready. Does the young Master want anything else?''

 ''Yes, actually. Can you tell me where exactly the Manor is located? And what can I find on the other floors?'' he curiously asked.

 ''The manor is in Scotland, very close to Hogwarts. We are on the third floor, where are the chambers of the Dark Lord. On the first floor is the dining room as well as the kitchen, where we the house elves are. On the second floor are the meeting rooms where the Dark Lord meets his followers. And, of course, the dungeons where the traitors are.” The house elf said quickly. ‘’Do you want Gabky to show you around, young Master?''

 ''Oh, no. But thank you, I’ll manage on my own.'' The green eyed boy answered with a slight smile, ''You are free to go,'' He added and continued to curiously look around the bathroom.


	6. Author's Note

So I noticed a few of your comments and I just wanted to thank you for your sincerity. And clear some misunderstandings.

I noticed that most of you have a problem with Harry’s weakness (?) and submissiveness, and I just wanted to tell you that plotwise… it isn’t going to change much. He is not going to become brave and daring, like he is in the Harry Potter books. Here, in my work, he doesn’t really possess those traits, except in some rare times where the moment will kind of force him to do rash things.

I also image him being a Hufflepuff in a snake’s skin. He is very chill, also easily scared, and fragile. He is also kind, no matter what happens to him, and tolerant too.

Bellatrix being his mother made him like this. Ignoring Delphi, I think every other child she could’ve had, would definitely turn out like Harry, because of the constant pressure and obedience she would put on them. I don’t really imagine her as the type of mother, where she would constantly look out for her child. Parenthood doesn’t really suit her; Lord Voldemort is, after all, her only priority. And as a reader said in the comments, Harry is not going to become Voldemort’s equal, he doesn’t need one.

So if you don’t like the idea of Harry being timid, boneless, and a (?) whore (?)… Well, maybe this isn’t the type of fic you’re going to enjoy and you might want to stay away from it. This isn’t a fic about an independent and powerful Harry. It is about a boy who is going to have to learn to make the best of this horrid situation he is in and the path he was forced to take.

If you have questions, I’ll answer them bellow.

P.S. I’m going to keep this note for future readers, just so they can know.

P.P.S I also advise you to recheck the tags and make sure you are ok with them. I didn’t put them without a reason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise.

Dungeons with traitors? Harry thought when the words of the house elf soaked in.

There were any traitors left? From what Harry had heard from his mother, the rebels had long ago escaped from the country.

That piqued his interest and without any thinking he quickly left the room, wanting to inspect the dungeons first. Surely, one quick peek won’t hurt anyone, especially if no one saw him.

The corridors of the manor were long and confusing. The only thing Harry was sure about was that he had to go down the stairs. The boy was also glad that there weren’t any portraits. Lestrange manor was loaded with portraits of ancestors and sometimes sneaking around was a hard thing to do with them trying to look not interested, but still ready to spill everything to his mother, the moment he does anything inappropriate.

Harry didn’t realize how dark it became, until everything became colder and suddenly the air was too thick and all he could smell was blood. 

He was standing before a door which made his steps falter a bit. Was this the door which would actually lead him to the dungeons, where the traitors would be? Did he really want to go there? Those people there were actually enemies of the Dark Lord. What if they were dangerous?

He was very curious though. And so that curiosity got ahead of everything else and now he was pushing the door open cautiously.

What he saw next left him speechless.

He expected another long corridor, maybe some stairs too.

He didn’t expect to be met with the traitors immediately. And for them to be looking so… ail… and staring straight at him.

There were a lot of small cells, each with one person in it. There were around ten people in total, some were what looked like sleeping, and others were trembling in the corners. But those with cells closest to him were staring at him.

Harrien was paralyzed. Perhaps this was a bad idea. What if they told the Dark Lord that a boy went to see them? What if the Dark Lord knew right away that it was him? He didn’t really forbid him to visit the dungeons, but he didn’t say he could go there too. 

''Who are you?'' A ginger haired man asked him. Well his hair was muddier brown now with all the dirt on it, but Harry guessed that if it was washed it would be ginger.

He didn’t look that much older than him, or maybe he was… His face was cut in a few places. What looked like an old scar was bleeding. Did someone visit him earlier? Was it the Dark Lord?

''Um.'' was all that Harry could say.

Should he turn around now and leave? Should he pretend that none of this happened?

''Boy! H-help us, let us o-ut!'' another man said. He was older, way older actually and it looked like he was being held there for a long time, judging from the white beard on his face.

''I-I… um,'' Harry stuttered still frozen in place.

''Did someone brought you here? Was it the mad one?'' The ginger one asked again, standing up a bit. He looked confused, with a bit of hope on his face too.

''No, um, I actually l-live here. And, um, I guess I w-wanted to look around the m-manor.'' He didn’t know why he was so worried. They couldn’t do anything to him even if they wanted to.

''Manor? Whose manor are we in?''

''The Dark Lord’s of course.'' Harry said immediately.

''And what would a boy like you do in his manor? You did say you live here.'' The ginger one was stepping closer to him now, frowning.

''Um, I-I do l-live here. I can’t say why though, h-he told me not to.'' Harrien stuttered again, biting his lips. Maybe he should leave now. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to say that too.

''Okay, what’s your name then?'' another man asked, as if knowing that Harry would turn around and leave every moment. His face was scarred too, though he looked older than the ginger one. He looked curious.

''Um… Harry, H-Harrien. What’s y-yours?''

''I’m Remus,’’ the older one said, ‘’and this is Bill.''

''Harrien who?'' The ginger one, Bill, asked.

‘Do I tell them?’ Harry thought. ‘Should I tell them?’ He didn’t think they would know him, they shouldn’t. After all he didn’t go out that much.

''Lestrange. Harrien Lestrange.'' He whispered, still undecided if he should’ve told them.

Despite how quiet he said that, everyone heard. Murmurs filled the whole dungeon. Some people began to scream ‘no’, others were backing away from him. 

''I-I-'' Harry didn’t finish. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say. He just turned around and ran, loudly slamming the door shut.

He went back to his room; it was the only path he remembered. By the time he closed the door he was panting. His breath was the only thing that sounded in the room. But he imagined that downstairs it was different. He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have said that. What if they told the Dark Lord? What if they did something against him? Was his name something he should be scared of? Were his parents scarier that he imagined? Draco had told him some pretty horrible stuff about them… about the things they did to their enemies. Harry hadn’t seen his mother torture another person, but he was dreadfully aware of it. How they tortured them to oblivion. Did his mother torture the people downstairs? Was she the reason they were so horrified of him? Perhaps this was the reason why they became the Dark Lord’s most faithful. Perhaps the Dark Lord was way more frightening than her. He should be.

There were a lot of questions roaming around his mind. Questions he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know the answers of.

Only when Harry decided to take a sit on the settee near the windows, he realized that the sun was beginning to descend. Did he spend that much time downstairs?

He got up grabbing a random book from one of the shelves and sat down again. He should just pretend later that reading was the only thing he did. He wasn’t a good liar, but maybe he would succeed now. After all, all he did before in Lestrange Manor was reading.

The book didn’t have a name on it, but it looked like one that had personal notes in it.

Before Harry could open it, the door opened and the Dark Lord strode in. He looked just as he had looked before, so that calmed him a bit. Perhaps he hadn’t gone downstairs yet.

The man looked around the room, then he looked at the book and at last at Harry with one eyebrow that went up immediately.

''Is reading all you have done today?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' Harrien simply answered, his hands stroking the book unconsciously. ‘Please, believe me.’ He thought.

''Was it interesting?''

''Yes, I did like the content in it. The author has a way with words.''

''Is that so?'' The Dark Lord murmured.

''Yes.'' Harry said again, his heart starting to beat faster.

‘Maybe he doesn’t believe me. Why is he questioning me?’

''Was this the only book you’ve read today?'' he asked again. 

All Harry could think in this moment was that the questions were beginning to be too much.

''Yes.'' He answered again. ''Perhaps this may be my favorite book so far.'' He added to sound more believable.

''And which chapter did you like the most?''

''The seventh.'' Seven was a nice number.

''Oh. I don’t think I remember it. Could you show it to me, please?''

''Of course.'' Harry said and stretched his lips, trying to imitate a smile and not show the anxiety he felt inside. What he saw inside left him stunned. It was nothing. Blank pages. ''Um.''

''Um?'' The Dark Lord imitated him. But his voice was different. Icy. Emotionless. ‘’Do you have trouble with finding the chapter, Harry?’’ The way he said his name. So indifferent, yet so expectant. As if he was tempting him to continue… lying to him.

''Um… I-''

''Keep lying to me Harrien. Keep doing that and you’ll get a grasp of what I’m capable of.'' The Dark Lord suddenly hissed, his demeanor changing right away.  
Harry swallowed loudly, pressing against the settee, begging it to consume him and hide him from that man. That man that right now looked infuriated and murderous.

''I’m s-sorry.'' Harry managed to whisper.

''I’ve lost the count of how many times you’ve lied to me. Does your imprudent brain realize what happens to liars? Have I not told you already?''

''Y-you have, I a-am sorry. I really am.''

''Your ‘sorry’ doesn’t matter to me. I don’t know what your intentions were when you went to the dungeons. But it is obvious that you shouldn’t have.'' The venom that the Dark Lord put in the words was enormous. ''You should be glad that the only thing they did was ask you basic questions. Even if it's revealed who owns the manor.'' He added. ''Do you know who these people were, Harry?''

''No.'' Harry whispered. 

''They were the remains of the well-known ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Do you know who they stand against?''

''You.'' The boy said.

''Me.'' The man confirmed. ''They also stay against you, your mother and father, your cousin Draco, your aunt and uncle, and everyone else you hold dear to your heart.''

''I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone there.''

''No you shouldn’t have.'' The man said. ''Crucio.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an interesting book Harry had read! Any guesses? :D  
> Also introducing Bill and Remus. And later on more people.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be happy if you leave comments or kudos bellow and tell me if I did well or not. :P


End file.
